She's Nobody
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Apa kau tahu, Nodame? Meski kau tidak menarik dan tidak dianggap oleh orang lain. Tapi, asal kau tau... I fall in love with you. # My 1st fic this fandom # I'm back from Writer Block. Enjoy!


Disclaimer : **Nodame Cantabile © Tomoko Ninomiya**

Rate : **T **(_for language_)

Genre(s) : _General, Romance_

Pairing(s) : **Chiaki x Nodame**

_**Warning(s) : Canon modified, Out Of Characters—**__maybe, __**Chiaki POV. **__**Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

_My 1__st__ fic this fandom. Enjoy! _:)

**.**

* * *

><p>Kesan pertama waktu bertemu dengan cewek itu adalah—bodoh.<p>

Dia—tidak punya _outer beauty_. Tidak menarik sama sekali.

Dia—selalu mengekor ke mana pun aku pergi. Menyebalkan.

Dia—ternyata satu kampus denganku. Sial.

Dia—ternyata tinggal atau lebih tepatnya, bersebelahan dengan apartemen yang sama denganku!

Tapi—

Meski dia tidak punya _outer beauty_. Dan selalu menyusahkanku.

Aku sadar—

—Ternyata... dia memiliki _inner beauty_ yang baru-baru ini ku sadari. _Inner beauty_ yang bisa membuat aku terpana karenanya. Hingga membuatku sadar bahwa aku membutuhkan dia—untuk selalu berada di sampingku.

**.**

**.**

**She's Nobody**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pagi tadi—sampai menjelang malam—aku terus berada di kampus. Permainan pianoku, selalu di komentari oleh kakek tua itu—Franz Von Stresemann atau lebih dikenal dengan Milch Holstein. Kakek tua yang berprofesi sebagai seorang konduktor Jerman yang paling berpengaruh dalam dunia musik. Kali ini, kakek tua itu akan membimbingku untuk memainkan karya _Rachmaninoff_ dalam orkestra resmi di festival kebudayaan di kampusku.

Permainan pianoku kembali berhenti. Kakek tua itu kembali mengomentari permainanku. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kakek tua ini mengatakan bahwa permainan pianoku tidak ada seksi-seksinya. Dan lagi, aku harus memainkannya dengan gaya yang diperagakannya. Membuatku merasakan firasat jelek.

"Ini kesempatan yang jarang ada untuk memperoleh pengalaman yang menakjubkan. Ini bisa menjadi pelajaran yang bagus buatmu! Kalau kamu hanya main-main saja, saya tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Aku tertegun. Aku tahu sekarang kakek tua ini sedang tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya. Dia serius. Aku bisa melihat itu.

Aku kembali berhadapan dengan piano di depanku. Meletakkan kesepuluh jariku di atas tuts piano. Kembali memainkan _Rachmaninoff._

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Jam sembilan lewat. Sudah selarut ini?

Ku percepat langkah kakiku. Melewati area kampus yang sekarang tampak remang-remang dan lenggang oleh kehadiran mahasiswa.

_Nodame, apa dia masih menunggu makan malam?_

Aku sedikit tersentak. Hey, kenapa aku bisa memikirkannya? Dan juga sedikit mengkhawatirkannya?

"Chiaki _senpai_…!"

Langkahku seketika terhenti begitu mendengar panggilan yang sudah familiar di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," ucapnya dengan napas sedikit terengah, karena menghampiriku setengah berlari.

"Kamu masih di kampus?" tanyaku sedikit cemas.

"Iya. Nodame sibuk mempersiapkan festival kebudayaan. Mulai hari ini, Nodame akan sibuk mempersiapkan festival bersama Mine dan kawan-kawan. Mungkin, Nodame juga akan sering terlambat pulang—"

Kedua keningku sedikit mengerut. Menunggu perkataannya selanjutnya.

"—Karena itu, mungkin Chiaki _senpai_ akan kesepian dan makan malam sendirian."

Aku mematung. _Apa-apaan ini? Jadi hanya karena festival kebudayaan, kau membuatku kesepian—tanpa kehadiranmu di sampingku? Tch!_

"Terserahlah!" bentakku, sembari balik badan dan melangkah pergi. Sial!

**.**

**.**

_BRAK!_

Aku membanting pintu apartemenku dengan kasar. Kemudian melangkah ke ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa.

_Tch! Kenapa aku bisa sekesal ini hanya karena cewek itu sibuk mempersiapkan festival kebudayaan di kampus? Sialan!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

Aku menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Rasa laparku mendadak hilang. Hanya karena perkataan Nodame tadi.

Sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah masuk ke area kampus Momogaoka dengan setengah malas. Ini hari pertama festival kebudayaan di kampus. Tidak menarik. Sama saja seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Aku berjalan dengan pikiran menerawang. Sejak malam itu, aku tidak pernah melihat sosok Nodame—yang selalu mengekor ke mana pun aku pergi. Dan lagi karena perkataan kakek tua itu, aku jadi uring-uringan seperti ini.

Yang seksi, menghanyutkan. Kenapa hal-hal seperti itu dianggap penting? Bukankah permainan lebih menentukan daripada hal-hal seperti itu.

"Shinichi!"

Seketika langkahku terhenti mendengar panggilan itu. Aku menoleh.

"Kalau lagi senggang, mau minum teh sama-sama? Kue crepes di sini enak, lho!" ajak cewek yang memanggilku.

"Saiko…" Bahkan sekarang aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan cewek yang pernah jadi pacarku ini.

"Nggak usah," aku menghembuskan napas, sembari melangkah pergi. "Aku sudah mau pulang, kok…"

Padahal dulu aku selalu _menuntut_ Saiko untuk berada di sampingku. Apa karena sosok Nodame sudah membuatku—_buta_?

"Tunggu dulu, Shinichi!" kudengar Saiko berseru memanggilku. Masa bodoh. Aku terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Lebih baik aku pulang dan berlatih lagi untuk konser orkestra di hari terakhir festival kebudayaan nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap, Chiaki?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap kakek tua—yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Ya," jawabku dengan suara mantap. Aku sudah siap dengan konser orchestra hari ini.

"Baguslah. Saya juga harus berusaha dan memperlihatkan sisi baik saya pada Miina. Karena setelah ini selesai, saya akan berpisah dengan Jepang untuk sementara waktu."

Aku tertegun. Kulihat kakek tua itu meraih jasnya, kemudian memakainya.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya, sembari lebih dulu melangkah ke luar dari ruangan. Aku mengikuti dengan diam.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju _black hall_. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan antara aku dan kakek tua itu. Begitu memasuki _black hall_, aku bisa mendengar tepuk tangan penonton—yang sudah menempati kursi masing-masing—menyambut kedatangan kami berdua.

Aku segera menuju ke arah piano. Duduk di depan piano, kemudian menoleh ke arah kakek tua—yang sekarang akan mengiringi permainan orkestra sebagai seorang konduktor.

Ini waktunya untuk musik kita, Chiaki. Aku bisa menangkap perkataan itu hanya dengan melihat sorot mata kakek tua itu. Setelah mengangguk kecil, aku kembali berhadapan dengan piano di depanku.

Malam ini, aku akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku—sebisa mungkin. Agar bisa membuatmu menjadi bangga, karena telah mengajariku.

_Rachmaninoff piano concerto no. 2. _Aku siap—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, aku melangkah menuju apartemenku. Empat hari penuh—aku diseret kakek tua itu berkeliling dari _Roppongi _(klub), lalu ke Tokyo (_geisha_), kemudian ke _onsen _(main pingpong)—yang di akhiri dengan pesta minum-minum hingga ke kamar hotel kakek tua itu. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut sakit—akibat kebanyakan minum. Susah payah aku melangkah ke dalam apartemenku, kemudian jatuh di sofa ruang tengah.

Kakek tua itu sudah di seret kembali ke Jerman oleh Elise. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.

_Ting tong!_

Belum sampai sepuluh menit aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku di sofa, bel apartemenku berbunyi. Siapa?

Sambil berdecak, aku bangun dari tempat dudukku. Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Apakah… apakah yang menekan bel pintu itu Nodame?

Tanpa sadar aku mempercepat langkahku. Sejak festival kebudayaan itu, aku hanya melihatnya di konser orkestra grup S. Apakah ini dia?

_Cklek!_

"Chiaki _senpai…_"

Aku mematung dengan muka pucat. Nodame… kenapa dia bisa sekucel ini?

"Chiaki _senpai_! Bantu Nodame melakukan konser dengan iringan grup S."

"Eh?"

"Nodame sudah latihan lagu yang kau mainkan waktu itu! Nodame juga ingin mainkan lagu itu! Nodame ingin mainkan piano seperti Chiaki _senpai_ waktu itu…" serunya dengan wajah memelas.

Aku terpana. Dia terus berlatih piano sampai seperti ini?

"Percuma…" aku mendengus. "Kamu yang sekarang tidak bisa mengadakan konser dengan grup S."

"—Kenapa…? Nodame juga ingin mainkan piano seperti Chiaki _senpai_!"

Aku berdecak. Kemudian menariknya ke kamar mandi. "Cepat mandi!"

"Tapi—"

"Mandi sekarang, Nodame!" bentakku, sembari mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Cewek ini, kalau sudah bermain piano bisa sampai lupa waktu dan keadaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Chiaki _senpai…_"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kemudian menoleh ke samping.

"Kumohon Chiaki _senpai._ Tolong iringi Nodame untuk melakukan konser dengan grup S. Nodame ingin mainkan lagu yang dimainkan Chiaki _senpai_ waktu itu…"

Aku menghela napas berat. Dia pikir bisa semudah itu melakukan konser.

"Chiaki _senpai_…"

Cukup! Aku bergerak bangun dari sofa, menariknya ke arah piano, kemudian membuatnya terduduk di depan pianoku.

"Kalau memang kamu ingin melakukan konser dengan grup S. Coba mainkan _Rachmaninoff_ itu—sekarang."

Anggukan kecil darimu adalah tanda kamu siap memainkan _Rachmaninoff._ Aku menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran. Meski begitu aku tidak bisa sembunyikan senyum tipis di bibirku. Dan detik berikutnya, aku dikejutkan oleh permainan pianomu.

Permainan piano yang merupakan ciri khasmu. Begitu banyak nada-nada baru. Tempo yang juga sangat tinggi. Sudah kuduga, ini semua hasil karanganmu sendiri. Ini bukan lagi lagu _Rachmaninoff_. Tapi ada nada _Rachmaninoff_ yang sedikit terdengar—namun tidak terlalu kentara.

Inilah _inner beauty_-mu. _Inner beauty_ yang membuat kedua mata dan pikiranku tidak bisa lepas lagi darimu. Aku bisa merasa kedua bibirku tertarik membentuk senyum begitu melihatmu menikmati permainan.

Apa kau tahu, Nodame? Meski kau tidak menarik dan tidak dianggap oleh orang lain. Tapi, asal kau tau—

—_I fall in love with you_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

_Canon setting_ yang di otak-atik sedemikian rupa #grin

Ayolah Chiaki~ sampe kapan kamu mau menyangkal perasaanmu pada Nodame? Hm? Hm? #plak

Fic pertama di fandom ini. Puas rasanya bisa mampir disini :)


End file.
